Donato, Marcus (Alternate)
“Fire a shot across their nose to discourage them from giving chase. Oh yes, hail them and tell them to have a nice day also.” -Marcus Donato In a alternate SWRPG campaign, Marcus was the older half-brother of Rena and Jolee Traabo. He was the captain of the Demolagos, the flagship for the Shadow Wing Privateers. History Early Life Marcus was adopted by the Imperial Governor of Esseles as a baby. He was raised and educated as anyone of his upper-class status would be. At the age of 17, Marcus joined the Minbari Sector Rangers. After a couple years with the Rangers, Marcus moved on, joining with the crew of the Corellian Corvette, the Blackheart. Marcus worked his way up to first officer, where he worked diligently until the captain was killed by pirates, at which time Marcus assumed command. When the Blackheart was destroyed by pirates, Marcus managed to save the life of the Wookiee crew member, Shalranaa. Together with the wookiee, Marcus started out as a freighter captain. Later Life Marcus eventually hooked up with what remained of the Nitrad Syndicate, which was forming into the privateer group, Shadow Wing. Taking command of first the corvette Raven and then the Nebulan Frigate, the Demolagos, Marcus proved to be a valuable asset to Shadow Wing. Marcus would participate in the Battle of Truuda, which saw the destruction of Phantom Station and the death of Blade’s wife, Rena, along with their son, Gage. With the assistance of Shalranaa and Ulic “Wildcard” Tallanvor, Marcus and Blade were able to defeat Lady Danara and her upstart Imperial faction. When Graydon "Shadowblade" Strykia took the High Seat of the Antrixian Commonwealth, Marcus was given command of the the ADF Homeguard Fleet. Marcus also headed the first Human High House of the Antrixian Landsraad, House Donato. Appearance and Personality Marcus had a moderate athletic build with shoulder-length black hair, blue eyes, and a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. Marcus was polite, yet brash with a touch of Core-world haughtiness. Idealistic and confident in his abilities of commanding his ship. Worked well with others often giving more respect than he got. Marcus was a leader that put his life on the line before any under his command. RPG D6 Stats Type: Privateer Captain DEXTERITY 3D ' Blaster 5D, Dodge 7D, Melee Combat 4D, Melee Combat: Angathari Martial Arts 6D+1, Melee Combat: Rajovik Martial Arts 5D+1, Thrown Weapons: Throwing Knives 4D '''KNOWLEDGE 3D ' Alien Species 5D+2, Cultures 6D, Languages 6D, Languages: Wookie 5D, Planetary Systems 4D+1, Psychology 6D, Tactics 5D, Tactics: Capital Ships 6D+1, Willpower 4D+1 'MECHANICAL 3D+2 ' Astrogation 6D, Capital Ship Piloting 5D+2, Capital Ship Piloting: Corellian Corvette 7D, Communications 4D+2, Sensors 5D+2, Space Transports 6D, Starship Gunnery 4D+2, Starship Shields 4D+1 'PERCEPTION 3D+1 ' Command 7D, Con 5D+2, Gambling 5D, Persuasion 4D, Search 4D+1, Sneak 4D+1 'STRENGTH 3D ' Brawling 4D, Stamina 4D 'TECHNICAL 2D ' Blaster Repair 3D, Capital Ship Repair 3D, Capital Ship Weapons Repair 3D+1, Computer Programming/Repair 4D+1, First Aid 6D, (A) Medicine 2D, Space Transport Repair 3D, Starship Weapons Repair 3D 'Special Abilities: ' Mechanical Aptitude: At the time of character creation only, the character receives 2D for the first 1D of beginning skill dice allocated to any starship and starship repair skills. If the character wishes to have more than 2D in those skill, then the skill costs are normal from there on. Skill Bonus: Pick two Dexterity and/or Strength combat related skills. They can advance those skills at half cost until they reach 8D. 'Story Factors: ' Military Training: Nearly all Rotronians have basic military training. Rotronian-Drak Conflict: Though the millennia long Rotronian-Drak conflict has been resolved recently through Imperial intervention, there still exists a high degree of animosity between the two species. '''Force Points: 2 Character Points: 23 Dark Side Points: 0 Move: 10 Equipment: Malari Tri-Staff(STR+2D+2, Moderate), Minbari Ranger TN Vibrodagger(STR+4D), DL-18 Blaster Pistol(4D, 3-25/50/100), Comlink, Glowrod, Datapad, Street Clothes Notes Marcus is a PC from a former SWRPG campaign that was run over ten years ago. Some of the characters and events in his description are used as the basis for events upcoming and happening in Of Blood and Honor. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Triumph of Prophecy Characters